Dandelion: Wishes brought to Anaheim
by Kurakinz
Summary: Heejung decides to have an American adventure at none other than Disneyland California! Crazy antics and awkward situations ensue
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Well, what a perfect winter day... The harsh wind whipped against her legs as she placed bags outside the rental car. A variety of colored leaves scattered across the air, adorning the slightly cloudy sky. No snow, surprisingly.

"Um..." Heejung looked at Jiyeon with concern as he appeared to teeter quite a... large arrangement of luggage.

"I'm fine Heejung! Pfft, what kind of cat would I be if I couldn't even... Eep!" And as expected, a pile of suitcases, bags, and food buried the juvenile delinquent by the small car. She could hear the small muffle of struggle underneath a particularly heavy green suitcase. As she went to lift the suitcase, Jiwoo walked out of the apartment. He gave a pout and and remarked,

"Ey, You better not let my suitcase get ruined, Stupid!"

_Well, the typical busy start_, she supposed, and gave a grimace as Jiwoo casually sat in the back of the car, not caring to actually do anything.

Her cousin in the U.S. was going on a short trip to Korea, so she let Heejung and her, urm... roommates stay at her estate at Anaheim, California, for a short while. Meanwhile, her cousin could use her apartment in Busan. Their plan seems perfect, but the animals...

"Whoa! Foodgiver! You can't just forget the food! What kind of people would we be if we just forget the most important vital thing for humanity? We need to pack enough for four days, and-" Irritated, Heejung interrupted,

"You know, Jisoo, we buy food at stores, right? The airport, the grocery store, you know, everywhere else?"

_For goodness sakes, Jihae and Jieun better get here soon._

She could hear "Stupid cats..." under Jiwoo's breath. She turned her attention back to the ginger haired boy, still struggling under the weight of Jiwoo's luggage.

"Geez Jiwoo! What did you pack...? Bodies?!" He grimaced as he finally got the suitcase off of him.

"Like you'd like to know, carrot top." Jiwoo immediately replied, with a stoic face glued to his reading.

"Sure, argue, while you just casually read about, what, slave contracts?!" Jisoo proclaimed, grabbing the book above the spotted rabbit's height. Jiwoo quickly retaliated,

"Give it back you moronic cat! I bet you don't know one thing about fine literature, idiot! Perhaps if you weren't so ignorant and re-" Just before my head was going to implode, Jihae and Jieun finally returned with luggage from the modeling agency. Thank goodness it's them. She can't wait to just finally finish packing and actually start traveling. Hopefully, this could maybe be like a vacation to her...

Like that would happen!


	2. Well, this is unfortunate

Chapter 1

Heejung shuttered, thinking about their horrible trip here. Flashbacks swam through her head relentlessly. Not to mention, her cousin's apartment key was stolen, so they had to stay in a hotel. Fortunately, her cousin's spouse was actually a head manager at a hotel nearby the famous park, Disneyland. They offered a last minute room to crash in for a couple nights. Talk about lucky! Heejung, exhausted, opened the door to their room and walked in. They settled their things inside, although not spacious, the room worked well for the amount of people.  
And it was then she realized.

"Shoot" She muttered under her breath.

_How did I not see this coming!_?

"Eddie, there are only two beds."

Dense, awkward silence filled the room. In front of them was two queen sized beds, and a couch. One bathroom, a fridge, a microwave, and television sat peacefully as the tense air passed. The animals weren't allowed in her sleeping chambers, but she was afraid they barely had a choice now. She heard Jihae finish pulling up Jiwoo's luggage, and the door closing behind them.

"Shoot," she muttered again, her cheeks flushing a rose color as she plopped unto the couch. On the bright side, the room was very stylish and modern, very sleek. On the down side...

"Expensive..." She winced.

"Ah, an extra bed! Finally, we all get a bed! Foodgiver, thank you!" Jisoo jumped unto the bed, transforming into a cat mid-air. _Thumph!_ He landed with clunky black paws, letting the bed take his weight. Heejung stuttered,

"W-wait, um," She stuttered, still not used to the whole transforming thing. Taking advantage of Heejung's loss for words, Jiyeon followed suit, morphing into his animal form on top of his suitcase. He squinted his purple eyes, and then made a graceful leap to join Jisoo on the bed. Unlike the black cat however, Jiyeon landed with no noise, still on his toes. He flicked his ears in discomfort, as if the soft cushion was about to fall apart at any moment.

_What are they talking about? Do they think that all of them as animals can share a bed?_

"... No pets allowed." Jieun read monotonously off a small, delicate paper. In his gloved hand was a small pamphlet of information, and unfortunately there was a strict "no pets" regulation.

_If they find one strand of fur while we're here, they may kick us out, and then they really wouldn't have anything to live on._

The cats merely glanced at one another nonchalantly.

"You heard him! Off the bed, now!" Jiwoo broke their peace, whipping up the bed sheets, startling the felines. Jisoo scowled, being disturbed from his resting place, and both of the cats transformed back to their human- well... mostly human bodies. He threw his beanie onto the mahogany dresser, letting his black ears and hair fluff up a bit. Jiyeon placed his hoodie down and looked over at Jieun.

"Isn't the point of a hotel is for us not to worry about messes? Why would they kick us out over some fluffy puffs of fur?" He said jokingly, but he still seemed unsatisfied with the hotel's rules. His ears were down, more like a sad puppy than tabby ears.

"For now, we should accept what was so graciously given to us. It appears that the couch pulls out to a bed as well. I suggest we arrange My Lady to have her own queen size bed while we sort out our sleeping arrangements." Jihae stated clearly. And as he said, the couch pulled out to the size of another doube size bed.

"Is that alright, My Lady?" He asks me politely.

_Thank goodness someone can sort things well._

"Yes Jihae, thank you, that would be wonderful." She placed her suitcase on top of the bed nearest to the bathroom, claiming it as her own.

"You're truly an idiot if you think I'm sleeping with one of these peasa-" Jiwoo glanced at the cats, "-...things." He crossed his arms, his trilby hat in his soft hands. His spotted rabbit ears twitched irritably, and he quickly placed his luggage on the other queen sized bed by the window.

"I'll sleep on the ground." Jiyeon said abruptly.

"Umm, you sure Jiyeon? You could share with Jisoo,-" Heejung suggested, but was cut off,

"Jisoo might just kick me off the bed Heejung~! He's terrible active in his sleep, always cuddling and talking. Why~ last time he may as well has been-"

Jisoo physically puffed up with anger, "I did not! You annoying, crazy, orange-loving cat!"

He was hovering over the ginger with piercing ember eyes, but they didn't seem to phase Jiyeon. Instead, he stifled a chuckle, eyes sparked with mischief.

"Just teasing... Maybe. Anyway, I prefer the floor to these beds. They don't compare to the couch or your bed Heejung!" She quickly stiffened,

"M-my bed?"

"Man, you guys are too easy to tease!" Again, Jiyeon giggled a bit before setting down an orange fuzzy blanket on the floor. He laid it between both the queen beds, and tossed a pillow onto it.

"Imma brush my teeth and stuffies!" The cat walked to the restroom and closed the door with a click.

Jieun yawned with his tiny mouth and walked over to Jiwoo's bed... And plopped onto it. Within seconds, he was sound asleep.

_Well, that was sudden._

Jiwoo's eyebrows furrowed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Hey, you stuck-up-"

"I would suggest saving your breath. It is useless to try and wake him up." Jihae interrupted, sighing a bit too knowingly. Jieun's ears twitched slightly and his legs bent at the knee. He seemed to naturally curl up, making him appear even smaller. Meanwhile Jiwoo still crossed him arms and stared at the albino for a couple moments before finally giving in.

"Fine." He said quietly, readjusting his clothes and books on a bedside table.

_Ah ha! I knew he had a soft side!_ _So Jiyeon will sleep on the ground, Jieun and Jiwoo will sleep on the other bed, while that leaves the couch open for... Wait, what?_

Jisoo and Jihae glared while Jiwoo read peacefully.

"You got to be kidding me." Jisoo said darkly. Jiyeon walked back out the restroom in 'pajamas'.

"Also, Jiyeon, boxers don't count as PJ's." Jisoo commented, not needing to look over at the orange tabby. Jiyeon groaned and pulled a cat shirt on along with loose, soft pajama pants. He wrapped himself in his blanket, and focused on sleeping like the white rabbit.

Jihae and Jisoo continued to stare at the bed blankly. Silently, Jihae went to use the restroom, leaving Jisoo staring aimlessly, eyes glazed over. They never did have the best relationship, Jihae and him. Begrudgingly, he laid down on the bed and rolled the blankets around him like a burrito, hogging all the blankets. Staying glued to the opposite side of the bed, planning to avoid the silver rabbit like the plague. Jihae came out the bathroom in his black undershirt and frowned slightly as he saw he had no blankets and pillows left.

"Jihae, do you want any of the blankets from my bed? I'm sure there's extras..." Heejung trailed off quietly, but he soon answered,

"Thank you for the lovely offer, but I will be fine My Lady." He laid down on the remaining small area of the bed with no complaint. Point one Jisoo, Zero to Jihae.  
Heejung turned off the lights, and wrapped herself in her warm blankets, protecting her from the cold night air... But why couldn't she sleep? She slowly opened one eye to see Jiwoo reading with the lamp on. He looked so peaceful, but the light was so bright...

"Go to bed Jiwoo." She didn't mean for it to sound menacing, honestly. Jiwoo looked slightly startled, but quickly slipped into the bed with Jieun, who was still in his regular clothing, passed out on the bed. Jiyeon was curled up in a tight ball, the blanket clutched in his hand. Jihae was sleeping peacefully, despite the very chilly air, while Jisoo was still struggling to find a comfy position to sleep in. Her eyelids felt heavy, and at last, she felt like she could finally rest.


	3. The Hotel Experience

Chapter 2

Heejung could feel her body being shaken slightly. Her first reaction was to keep her brown eyes shut, pretending to be asleep, but something felt off this time. The small tug wasn't eager, instead it was gentle, almost gingerly. Begrudgingly, Heejung squinted her eyes open. To her confusion, it was still dark outside. Slowly, she turned her body to the side. Jieun was barely hovering over her, perfectly awake.

"What do you need Jieun?" Heejung asked the white rabbit quietly in a raspy voice.

"I..." He opened his mouth to say something, but instead he trailed off. He opened his mouth to speak again,

"The Kanos rabbit has been in the bathroom for a while now."

Heejung raised an eyebrow. Funny, it seemed like Jieun was going to say something else, but she did see a light coming from the bathroom. Shakily, she stood up, and walked over to the restroom. The hotel room was still quite dark, as she almost stepped on the orange cat on the way. She couldn't even see what was on the couch. Finally, Heejung stopped in front of the door and heard... Mumbles?

"It isn't fair... She worked just as hard... She didn't deserve this, my..." Half of the words Jiwoo were saying we're too airy and inaudible to understand. Jieun must have sensitive ears to hear him, especially since he was farthest from the bathroom. Cautiously, Heejung opened the door very slowly to see spotted ears drooping, and teary, glassy eyes. He was huddled on the ground with a small, maroon spiral notebook. The book had no picture. It had no title either. Odd. Immediately, he stood up. His face had no emotion, and he stared straight into her eyes. They were cold, but sad. Although, if there weren't so many tears in his eyes, she wouldn't have been able to tell that he had been crying. His face wasn't red or puffy at all. He closed the book tightly, but carefully.

"Are you okay? You've been in there for a while..." Heejung asked softly, but Jiwoo seemed to be looking behind her rather than at her now.

"Go ahead..." Without a word, Jiwoo returned to his bed without explanation. Heejung looked over at Jieun with suspicion, but he merely gave a stiff shrug. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. She stood awkwardly for a few moments, but then returned back to her bed. She checked the time on her phone. 2:11 A.M. Well, back to bed, she supposed.

**6:00 AM**

This time she woke up naturally, stretching as she got up. Surprisingly, despite the interruption in her sleep, she mostly felt fine. Heejung noted to herself to ask about why Jiwoo was up so late. She was going to get off the bed, but realized that Jiyeon had not woken up yet. She leaped, missing his feet by a hair, just in time. She straightened her clothing, and looked to the side to see Jiwoo and Jieun already up. Jiwoo was putting his outer jacket on and checking his hair. His hat laid on the table near the mirror on the wall. Jieun was in his outdoor clothing, but was still unable to tie his tie correctly. _Cute!_ His hat was on the table as well. Jiwoo looked over to the couch and... Smirked? It was gone in a moment, and she couldn't tell if her eyes were playing tricks on her or not. Heejung looked over to the couch, and- She quickly bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

She saw Jihae staring straight in front of him, his ears twitching with every breath of Jisoo's. Jisoo was literally on top of Jihae, practically cuddling him. Tightly. His arm lay over Jihae's stomach, slightly riding up his black undershirt. Jihae's eyes looked icier than ever, cold as the depths of the Antarctic. Heck, even Jieun was giving a slight grin.

"Aww, who knew you two's fights were just lover's quarrels?" Sleep-deprived Jiwoo chuckled, his voice slightly deeper than usual. To Heejung's surprise, Jihae was a lot stronger than she had thought. He suddenly threw Jisoo completely off him.

Jisoo's body fell on top of Jiyeon, who shrieked like a girl as soon as he landed. Upon landing, Jisoo suddenly awakened.

"I _swear_ I'm straight, Jiyeon!" He yelled, startled, confused as to why everyone was staring at him.

Jiyeon muttered something under his breath, angrily shoving him off of him. Jihae glared at Jisoo, and collected his clothes to change into.

_Geez, I've never seen Jihae so... Embarrassed._

She couldn't blame him though, it was well known he and Jisoo clashed. He walked into the bathroom, the door closing with a click. Meanwhile, Jisoo is still looking around confused.

"Wha-what!" He exclaimed, but surprise again, Jieun answered,

"No need to worry, Black Cat. ... At least, for us." Jiyeon stood up from the mess of blankets, and picked up his own. He folded it. He looked a bit upset at Jisoo, but again, she couldn't really blame either one of them.

"Well, I planned on buying tickets today for Disneyland, but it'll probably less busy tomorrow. Today we are going to Downtown Disney." Heejung exclaimed to them. It was winter time, but not quite Christmas, plus it was a weekday so it shouldn't be too crowded, really.

"...Wow, I'm impressed, Dumbo is actually good at organizing. Sounds good to me..." Jiwoo said back, although she couldn't really tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Jieun merely nodded in some sort of agreement.

"By the way, free breakfast downstairs." Heejung commented.

Both of the cats suddenly started taking action, getting ready at an incredible pace.

_Wow, should have done that earlier!_

Jihae finally got out the the bathroom in his blue overcoat and helped Jieun with his clothes and hat. The cats rushed for the bathroom to change. Jiwoo was adjusting his hat, tucking his ears underneath it. Heejung started to apply her makeup. Jiwoo looked over at her.

"...How are you not stabbing your eye? That looks like you'll go blind with one wrong move." He uttered.

"Practice..." She said as she continued on with her eyeliner, not really paying attention to the background noises. She finished a simple eye look, feeling satisfied. However, she could hear a ruckus from the bathroom still.

"We're leaving without you, crazy cats!" Jiwoo retorted, putting on his shoes by the door. The door from the bathroom suddenly rumbled, so much I thought it may break for a moment. A shirtless Jiyeon bursted through the door, a toothbrush in his mouth.

"N-hm! Dom leavhm!" He mumbled loudly while Jisoo was putting on his beanie.

Jiyeon spit into the sink and threw his jacket on, and ran through the hotel door, off to breakfast without a second thought.

"Well, that's certainly one way to get out the door..." Jiwoo said under his breath. Jihae and Jieun were just about ready, and we walked to the door.

"It appears the Orange cat has learned 'First come, first served'." Jieun commented.

Jisoo was fine until he suddenly gasped. He started cursing quickly.

"...ell was he thinking?! JIYEON, COME BACK!" He yelled loudly, Heejung almost wanted to cover her eardrums. Jisoo sprinted out, catching the elevator with Jiyeon inside.

"Odd, I wonder why he is so urgent." Jihae questioned, but nevertheless, we peacefully strolled down the hall of the hotel.


	4. No Jiyeon

Chapter 3

Heejung saw a pair of disappointed guys looking up at the sign: 7:00 - 9:00 am. We had quite the quick morning after all. It was still 6:55.

"What was that about, Jisoo?!" She asked a little less politely than usual. After all, his loud voice was still ringing in her ears.

"Smart one was so eager to eat, he forgot to-" Jisoo coughed slightly. "Cover up."

Jiwoo interrupted, "What do you mean? He had pants-"

"_**Ears**_, you perv!" Jisoo cut into his sentence. "Right, because starting your day molesting someone is the way to go, idiot..." Jiwoo pouted, a vein popping out ever so slightly.

The clock struck 7 o'clock. Meanwhile, Jihae and Jieun were already getting food and tables. Jiyeon scrambled to get to the waffle machines while Jisoo was collecting oranges and yogurt. In the end, it appeared the two were allies, since Jisoo got beverages and cold food while Jiyeon hogged the waffle machines, getting Jisoo and himself a few waffles. Jieun stuck to a simple bagel with cream cheese and apparently apples. To be honest, it didn't look that bad either. Jihae had a yogurt parfait while Jiwoo was eating an assortment of pastries while reading off his smartphone.

"Here, take a look." Heejung gave them a map. "If we get lost, stay here."

She pointed to a certain place on the paper. It was a large fountain near the center. They took their maps accordingly, some marking the fountain, some silently, and one with a mouth stuffed with food.

"What?" Jisoo asked, looking a bit offended. Heejung smirked a little,

"Oh, it's nothing."

The group continued to eat in peace with little conversation. Well, it was understandable since the cats and ...Jiwoo were scarfing down breakfast. She noticed that the rabbits didn't typically eat in large doses. They ate often, but in small amounts. It tweaked her thinking a bit.

_I wonder why Jiwoo is eating so much all at once? _She pondered a bit, but decided to put it aside for now. After all, they now had a place to go.

They walked down the street towards the large crowds of excited children, smiling teenagers, and begrudging parents. There were people that looked like they traveled so far... Then again, so did she.

_Do I even have good enough English for this trip? Oh well._

Her group got in line to check bags. Heejung's small passenger bag only carried a phone, two pencils, a map, and a notepad. She was surprised that it was going so smoothly in all honesty. They were pretty much through checking except for- Of course not.

"Excuse me sir, may I please see your bag?" The kind young lady asked Jiyeon and Jisoo. Jisoo blinked twice and slowly leaned towards me.

"...What did she say?"

"She said to let her check the bag. It's English." I quickly explained and urged him to not hold up the line. Jisoo looked confused as he hesitantly gave his bag to the girl. He gestured Jiyeon to do the same.

"Um, I'm afraid you can't bring this to the park sir." Jisoo's bag was fine, but it was Jiyeon who was stopped. The poor girl held out a single pocketknife.

"Self-defense?" Jiyeon said in his best attempt at English, extremely accented and barely understandable. It was then the lady pulled out two more pocketknives, these ones in different lengths and colors.

Another awkward moment passed with a quick nervous chuckle escaping from Jiyeon's mouth, along with a loud gulp. Continuing, she pulled out everything not allowed in the park. On the table lay a half dozen pocketknives, a dangerously large lighter, and a pair of full sized daggers, new and shiningly proudly without tarnish. It came to Heejung's surprise that it was Jihae that made a quick cover up.

"Unfortunately, our friend here is a very nervous person. He doesn't mean to be a threat. May he leave his items here and pick them up later? Around 9:30?" He spoke quite professionally, and Heejung was surprised he knew any English at all. The young adult looked at him for a moment, and then smiled, but it seemed... A little too good to be true.

"Of course! Name?" She asked for information so that she could return them later. He answered,

"Just place it under Jihae."

An awkward moment crossed by. The lady suggested we move so that the people behind us could go. She picked her phone and whispered in a call.

"...Yes... I'm pretty sure... Can you come over to my lane?... Try to hurry...! St-... Oh... Alright." I couldn't catch everything that she said, but it seemed important. Were they in trouble?

"Excuse me... Name, again?"

"I am called Jihae... My lady, is there a... problem?" Jihae said his name again, calmly asking for the reason of our situation. The worker stuttered for a second.

"U-Um, quite the opposite actually... M-my Lady?_** J-Jihae**_?" Jiwoo rolled his eyes and yakked in Korean.

"Don't tell me she's a stupid _fan girl." _Jihae looked over.

"I'm not certain... I'm only a model... Not a movie star." He was speaking a little quietly, but a bit more casually. He spaced out for a moment, but quickly was back on alert when he saw the lady move towards Jieun. The worker blinked twice, and then after a moment...

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IT'S REALLY THEM!**" A girl that looked around the same age as the worker was running towards them. Her blond curly hair bounced wildly as she swiftly advanced toward Jihae. She looked over at Jieun, and her smile only grew. She was still grinning as she looked over Jiwoo, Jiyeon, and _especially_ Jisoo. They only looked away cordially as too not give a look of disgust, expect for Jiyeon who enjoyed the attention. And then her eyes fell on Heejung.

"Is she... Part of the group?" The new, over-excited girl seemed to deflate a hair as she asked the other worker. Jiwoo cut in with gritted teeth,

"We speak English, and we would like to continue into downtown. His name's Jihae, and we'll be back 9:30." He said it very sharply, however the girls still whispered to each other.

"...Yeah, it's Jihae with his little albino... But the others are pretty cute too... But the chick there...don't tell me... Is she...?"

Heejung couldn't hear them at all, but it was clear that the animals heard them clearly even through their coverings. Jiyeon just grinned, still basking in attention, but Jisoo blushed slightly and turned away even more. Jihae looked a little confused, and Jieun... Was staring elsewhere. Jiwoo gave no facial reaction, and he quickly retorted,

"Listen _peasants, _we need to get through here, capiché?" Both girls seemed to point at themselves in confusion.

"Excuse me? _Peasants! Us?" _They both seemed rather offended, but instead of countering they teased him.

"Okay then _ice prince." _The blonde worker teased more and more until Jiwoo became thoroughly enraged.

"Actually, the prince may be Jihae. You seem more like... An arrogant noble, perhaps? And maybe..." Jieun looked over emotionlessly.

"Irony." He muttered under his breath.

Finally, the spotted rabbit snapped. Jiwoo completely gave up with them, grabbed Jiyeon's bag, and stormed ahead. The group followed, a bit hesitantly at first, unsure of the workers' reactions. All they heard was a small murmur,

"Crap, there goes my job..."

* * *

"How strange."

A man in a purple robe peered into what only could be described as a hole in the void. Around him was nothing but vast, cold darkness. Beautiful, countless universes decorated the realm, each having adventures, romances, and magic of there own. He appeared to be floating, gravity having no hold, with his pale hair flowing as he moved. However, the man looked into this particular pool of the void. This universe seemed completely normal compared to the others, peaceful almost. A young girl was smiling, walking happily with five companions. His voice rang through the empty space.

"Strange... Indeed."

He was all alone in this space, and his discerning eyes reflected that very one longing, his only want.

_Her._


End file.
